<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caged Bird by GrimLocket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947535">Caged Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLocket/pseuds/GrimLocket'>GrimLocket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Rin, F/M, Freedom, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Story, Running Away, Violence, Wanderlust, craving freedom, inuyasha - Freeform, sessrin - Freeform, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLocket/pseuds/GrimLocket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Village life was Mundane.<br/>As a woman she had no choice, but to marry the old man.<br/>As a wife, she was treated horribly. No matter to who she seeks help, they tell her to bare it with a grin. She simply had to fulfill her duties as a wife.<br/>Rin hated all of them. She wanted freedom. She felt that lust to explore the world deep into her bones. Will she ever muster the courage to run away and leap towards her freedom??</p><p>AdultRinxSesshomaru.<br/>Sesshomaru meets Rin as an adult.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sesshomaru/Rin, rin/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written anything in a very long time, so pls let me know what you think.<br/>When I heard the new series about the next gen it fueled my love for Inuyasha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>..<br/>
…<br/>
..<br/>
“I---I don’t want to!” Her voice boomed in their tiny hut. Tears of betrayal sprung from her light brown eyes, trailing down her cheeks and staining the collar of her yukata. She fell on to her knees as her grandmother stared down at her without an ounce of worry. Right now, she had received the most devastating news of her young life. She was going to get married to the old man who lived near the river in her village.</p><p>No one really knew much about this man. There were a lot of rumors circulating the village amongst the wives. Some said he was a demon who ate women for fun, Others would say he was a human with a heart of a monster. A cruel man who scorned anyone who came near him. It was of course speculation since he had a wife, but two months prior some of the village men found his wife lifeless corpse in the woods. What was worse was the fact the woman was beaten so badly they barely recognized her at first.  Of course, no one knew what happened to the woman. When questioned the man himself pleaded his innocence and cried openly about his deceased wife. After many speculations and distrust, they buried the wife. What else was there to do? And if he were truly a monster, surely, he would have not cried for the woman, right? Maybe the boredom of village life made the rumors up. In any case they left the man to grieve.</p><p>“It’s not a matter of want, my child. I am dying. I can no longer feed you. You need a husband to look after you and in thanks you must bear Haku-san many sons” Her grandmother spoke. Her voice was hoarse and cracked slightly as she spoke. Her grandmother was considered ancient. Already in her eighties.  People usually didn’t live for that long.</p><p>She knew her grandmother was right, but she didn’t want to accept it. Her tears became heavier as she tried to wipe them away. “Rin look at me” Her grandmother called to her. She tried her best to sniff the tears away, before she looked up. However, she felt two bony fingers on her chin, before they raised her head up. Her wide brown eyes stared into her grandmother’s grey ones. Her grandmother’s eyes were cool as the mist; they did not betray any sort of emotion to Rin. She wanted to push the hand away from her face and scream cruelty towards this woman, but Rin knew that her grandmother was right. No matter how many words she throws at the woman, she knew she would barely get a reaction. So, what was the point?<br/>
She knew that someday she was to be wed off to a man, but she never imagined it would have been this soon. She was only sixteen, and the man was already in his thirties. A shiver of disgust went down her spine as she tried to not shake. Gods, she was so…afraid.</p><p>“I understand….” She finally conceded as the woman smiled at her answer.</p><p>“Good, you shall meet him tomorrow at his home. I wish to accompany you, but my old bones hurt to much. You shall go alone but remember to behave” Her grandmother told her as she patted Rin’s head gently.</p><p>She was not looking forward to this at all.<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
Rin was terrified. No, she was more than terrified, and if there was a word for it, then she would scream it into the sky, but alas she doesn’t know that much. She took deep breathes as her fingers clutched the box in her hands tightly. Her grandmother made her get up early before the rise of the sun to prepare a small breakfast for her husband to be. Her stomach churned with the thought, but Rin was not a girl to disobey her grandmother. So, with much sleep still in her eyes she made this man a simple breakfast. They didn’t have much, but the breakfast came out looking good. Well, as good as it can be, she thought. After making the breakfast she bathed herself and wore her pink kimono. The Kimono itself was a bit faded due to time, but this was the nicest piece of clothing she owned.</p><p>Rin tried her best to hold her head high as she slowly walked through the village center. She could feel the eyes of the village wives bore holes through her skull as they happily chatted away to each other. Her ears burned hot with redness when she heard two girls pity her faith. How annoying…She truly felt like a lamb leading itself to their slaughter.<br/>
After walking as slowly as she humanly could she reached her future husband’s home. Well, she guesses this will be her home soon. Her stomach churned once again. Sweat formed on her brow. She quickly wiped it away as she finally reached her destination.</p><p>“You girl, what do you want?” Rin eeped in surprise as she turned around and saw the man in question. He was wiping his face with a dirty rag as he walked up towards her. The man looked down at Rin with a scowl on his face. He looked dirty. To Rin, this man looked like he just came back from wrestling pigs in mud, also he smelled disgusting. She felt her nose twitch, but she held herself back from making a face. She was a bit put off with his gruffness.<br/>
“I-uh..” she was taken by surprise and couldn’t help herself “I am Rin, your….future wife” she answered as she took a step back and bowed.<br/>
“Your Kimono is old, you could have put on some paint…fixed your hair a bit more” he commented as he scanned her from head to toe. Rin felt..well ugly as the man went into her appearance. She knew she wasn’t the greatest looking girl. She felt like she was average at best, but not downright ugly. However, Haku-san is making it noticeably clear right now that she wasn’t up to his standards. Which was funny because he currently smelled like rotten fish.<br/>
“Oh, yes…this is the best Kimono I have..I..well…”She had no clue how she was supposed to react to him. He was being unnecessarily mean.<br/>
“Hm, could have been better, but I suppose you’ll do. Now leave. I’ll fetch for you when we need to get married” he walked past her without a second glance before stepping inside his home.</p><p>Rin stood there awkwardly as she was left there in complete silence. She was stunned with this man’s odd behavior.<br/>
The sun’s harsh rays beat down her face as she felt tears began to form. She stiffly turned away from the small house and quickly walked away. The bento box still held firmly in her hands. Instead of walking back to her home where her grandmother was currently at, Rin took a beeline for the forest. She was to ashamed to show her face to her grandmother.<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
Rin loved wandering the forest by herself. The villagers warned them about the demons that trekked through the trees. Telling the children that if they wandered off, they will certainly be whisked away to be eaten. But to Rin, she was seen the true cruelty of humanity, so the tales of the supposed demons didn’t bother her that much. Besides, she has never once had an encounter with a demon in the forest near her home, so she felt at ease. As she walked through the dense trees, Rin left the tears fall from her eyes. It felt great to just let the tears fall and let her emotions fall away with them. She didn’t want her grandmother to see her as a bumbling mess.</p><p>She felt like a heavy boulder was set upon her shoulders, the boulder suffocated her. The duty that she had to fulfil sent fear through her bones. She knew what was to happen, and she couldn’t believe she was going to sign her life away to a man who by their first meeting only insulted her. Stupid old man…she thought bitterly as she ceased her walking. Right before her stood a tall ancient tree. The branches reached out so far that it casted a marvelous shadow over the clearing it resided in. The birds chirped and flew around the tree. The flowers that grew were dainty and reminded Rin of peace. Smiling to herself she quickly walked towards the tree and sat down. Looking down at the meal she prepared she frowned, but quickly shook it off as she opened the bento box and began eating the breakfast. Honestly, there was no use of letting it go to waste.</p><p>Rin quickly gobbled up her breakfast and soon just laid flat on the ground right at the edge of the shade. Her eyes stared at the blue sky and she sadly smiled to herself. She wondered what it would be like to fly freely as a bird. To choose to fly to wherever she sees fit. She wishes she were some bird demon. Closing her eyes, she quickly fell asleep.<br/>
..<br/>
..</p><p>
  <i><br/>
A girl at the age of five sat on a porch. Her fingers clumsily tried to make a flower crown to present to her mother. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, expect she had a small piece tied up into a small side ponytail. Her brothers teased her about it, calling it silly. But she did not care. She would simply stick out her tongue at them and continue with her day.<br/>
The smell of meat being cooked wafted through the air and Rin felt herself smile. Her mother was cooking, and it smelled heavenly. She gasped in happiness as her flower crown was complete. Giggling to herself she quickly stood up and head inside.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Mama!” she called with a smile before she stepped dead in her tracks. The flower crown fell slowly from her hand and onto the ground. There before her was her mother. Slain. Blood flowed from the wounds as her empty eyes stared up at her.</i>
</p><p><i>Rin screamed bloody murder as she fell on to the ground. Her eyes refusing to leave her mother’s corpse.<br/>
“Mama!” she screamed as her throat hurt from her screams of anguish.</i><br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
<i>RIN!</i><br/>
She gasped as she shot straight up from her sleeping position. Her head thrummed with a headache as she scanned the dark forest around her. The moon hung in the sky illuminating the clearing. She fell asleep! She couldn’t believe she slept the entire day away. Groggily she got up and quickly dusted the grass and dirt off her Kimono. Great, she thought as she tried her best to fix herself up. She ruined the only good kimono she had. Not that her future husband thought her kimono was good enough.</p><p>She sighed in annoyance as she glanced up at the sky. A gasp left her lips as she saw a figure fly across the moon. She couldn’t see it very well, but the deep pit that sunk into her stomach informed her that it was some demon. Squinting her eyes, she saw that it had long silver hair that flowed beautifully behind it and it was dressed in white. She wanted to feel afraid, but as she gazed at this being that slowly disappeared from her sight, the only thing Rin felt was envy.<br/>
“I wish that was me” she thought out loud.<br/>
…<br/>
…<br/>
…<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
<b><span class="u">TRIGGER WARNING: Non-consensual sex</span></b><br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
Before Rin knew it, she was married. It happened in a blink of an eye. One day she was crying under the tree in the clearing and then the next she was stuffed into the wedding attire and married the old man. The day was hot and stuffy, and she felt she was going to melt into a puddle of her own sweat. Her grandmother cried with tears of joy, while her friends wished her luck with worry in her eyes.  The entire day was a blur and felt like it never really happened. Oh, how she wished it didn’t.</p><p>Currently it was the night of her wedding and she slept on her futon. Her body was stiff with nerves as she knew what was to come. According to her grandmother she had to wait for him to come to her. She had to be a good patient wife. She waited for what felt like hours, but, it was only a mere couple of minutes. She heard the shoji slide open and close and Rin felt sweat form on her back. She stared at the darken ceiling, trying to relish in the little bit of wind that flowed into to the house.</p><p>Haku stumbled towards her which made her eyes quickly turn to him. He smelled heavily of alcohol mixed in with the fishy smell he seemed to carry around. Which mystified Rin because they were not a village near the ocean. Where in the hell did this man even pick up this smell? Soon she was brought out of her thoughts when Haku reached towards her and pulled at her clothes.</p><p>“Ah!” she gasped as he ripped the clothes of her body. He didn’t give her a chance to adjust as he pushed her legs open. She felt exposed; her skin prickled and the hair on her body stood on wits end.<br/>
<br/>
“No..I” she tried to pull away from him, but he grunted and slapped away her hands which fought against him.</p><p>“Be quiet, woman” He grunted as the stench of alcohol made her stomach turn. She turned her face away as he tried to kiss her. He huffed in annoyance as he grabbed her face in a powerful grip. She closed her eyes as he forced a kiss on to her. Tears fell from her eyes as he pushed her legs further apart.</p><p>The next thing she knows is a gut-wrenching pain course through her lower part of her body. A howl of pain left her lips as he slapped his hand on her mouth. Her nails dug deep into his flesh as she tried to fight against him. Rin has never experienced such pain before in her life. The agony that her soul felt sent her mind straight to hell.<br/>
Haku trusted into her three times before the man grunted and rolled off from her. He turned his back to Rin and fell into a deep slumber.</p><p>Rin’s heart, beat heavily against her chest as she sobbed into her hands. Her lower body felt numb as she tried to crawl away from her husband. The sweat stuck heavily on to her skin as she climbed against the wall and slowly made her way outside the home. Gasping with each step she took; Rin cursed the heavens for her life. She knew what he did was wrong. She knew what he did to her was called Rape, but she knew that nothing will be done. It does not matter to who she goes to cry to, she will be told to shut up and smile. It was a wife’s duty to submit to her husband after all.<br/>
<br/>
Her life has been filled with only tragedy and this was just the cherry on top of the shit fest that is her life. By some strength Rin was able to stumble her way towards the River near her new home. Setting her foot into the water sent shocks of cold through her system, but with shaking hands she washed away the blood and sperm that gathered near her private area.</p><p>“I want him to die…” She sobbed as she fell fully into the water. Rin sobbed into the darkened night. Her body shaking from the cold water. Her hair stuck to her face as her eyes refused to leave the starry sky.<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
..<br/>
<b>To be continued….</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was very sick, sorry it took this long to type the chapter.<br/>Still I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>
  <strong>TRIGGER WARNING: There is abuse and assault in this chapter. It’s pretty dark, also a death scene. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>6 months.</p><p>It has been six months since she married Haku. In other words, these past six months has been hell on earth for Rin. At least once a week Haku would force himself on to Rin, and Rin had no choice, but to close her eyes and silently scream curses to the world. After every ‘session’ she would crawl her way to the River and scrub herself raw from his seed. After the first couple of times Rin would always cry after, her gaze never leaving the starry night sky. She would silently pray to be turned into a bird so she could spread her wings and fly as far away as possible.</p><p>Her prayers always went unanswered. However, now Rin would no longer cry. She would sit in the freezing river. Instead of praying she left her mind run blank. She refused to think, and to feel because in the long run it didn’t matter; the following week she would have to go through the same experience. She noticed that it always followed the same pattern.</p><p>Her husband would disappear for the entire day and when he shows up, he smelled heavily of fish, mixed in with a sour smell of alcohol. He would roughly grab her and begin the assault. She had trained herself to simply lay on her bedding, not letting a sound leave her lips. Looking at the situation in a weird way, at least it never lasted more than a minute. It seemed like her husband finished very quickly. With those cynical thoughts Rin moved on with her life with puppet like motions. Always following the same routine and never speaking a word to her husband. He seemed to enjoy silence.</p><p>Every morning she would wake before the sun rise, she would cook breakfast for her husband. She would sit at the table with him while he would gorge himself on the food. Rin never eats with him. Haku didn’t like it. According to him he couldn’t stand the sound of her chewing. So she was only allowed to eat when he was out of the house. So Rin would sit and wait for him to finish. When he was done, he would leave without looking back. As soon as he left Rin felt her body relax. She would eat her breakfast and take care of their home. Her home was always spotless, the chickens always fed, and the small vegetable garden was always taken care of. Rin was a good wife.</p><p> </p><p>Wasn’t she?</p><p> </p><p>Currently Rin was with her friends, sitting under a tree near the outskirts of the village, yet still close enough that if any trouble e arise the men would reach them quickly. They had laid an old blanket on the ground. They all brought their own lunch and were happily chittering about life. Truly she tried her hardest to join the chatter, but it was always the same thing: <em>Oh, my husband this and my husband that. Or My child this and my child that</em>. The same thing on repeat. She was getting bored.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of joining in the conversation she wondered what type of bird she would be. Or what type of coloring she would have. <em>Brown like my hair and </em>eyes she thought, In the far distance in the sky she could see a couple of birds flying. She couldn’t see them very well, but a small swell of envy pooled into her stomach. She absentmindedly chewed on her food as her eyes diligently followed the bird’s flying pattern.</p><p>“Rin! Hello??” She gasped as her name was called out. Glancing back to her friends she noticed they were staring at her with worry. Holding back a flinch she smiled brightly towards them.</p><p>“Sorry” She said as her cheeks grew hot from the embarrassment. She didn’t want them to think badly of her, but she honestly felt it difficult to find interest in their boring wifely talks.</p><p>“It’s fine, we just wanted to know how things have been for you and your husband?” Ami asked. Ami was a year younger than Rin and had already given birth to her first child. Currently Ami was cradling her sleeping baby in her arms. Rin wondered how soon would she be the same as Ami? Holding a baby she didn’t want. She felt as she had chains holding her down, the baby would be like adding another chain to her growing repertoire. She held back a shiver of disgust.</p><p>“Ah, well…fine I guess?” Truly it didn’t matter. No matter who she goes to, her situation will not change. Growing up in the village, Rin was no stranger to the rumors of men beating their wives. It was like it was normal and to be expected. She never understood why nothing was done, but now being married to a husband who regularly assaults her. She kind of understood. If she left him, she would be in huge trouble. The villagers would mark her as a scandalous woman and would probably cast her out.  She would starve and ruin her grandmother’s pristine reputation. Her grandmother didn’t deserve to suffer because of her selfish desires.</p><p><em>Am I truly selfish? To want to be treated like a human? </em>She thought bitterly.</p><p>“So, he treats you well?” Ami asked. The girl was curious, Rin could see there was no malicious intent. She could tell the girl was simply innocent in her questioning. Her other friends on the other hand, glancing towards them Rin noticed they all looked a bit awkward and were not even looking at her. They knew. A small flame of anger lit in her heart, but she quickly put it out as she took a deep breathe.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if he treats me well, Ami. He is my husband. I must be a good wife” With that said, she took one last bite of her food before she abruptly stood up and bid her goodbyes. Ami looked flustered as she tried to call Rin back, but Rin refused to look back as she felt the worries stares of her friends bore into her back.</p><p>She scoffed in mild annoyance. <em>If you’re so damn worried, then help me. Lets help each other. </em>Truly if they don’t want to change anything then they should stop worrying.</p><p> </p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she walked the dirt road back to their village Rin felt a longing to see her grandmother. She hasn’t seen her for at least two months. She missed the old woman. However, her grandmother insisted that Rin stopped visiting her and to pay attention to her husband and his needs. She frowned at that thought. The man was never home (not that it’s a bad thing for her), but how could she pay him more attention if he were always gone?</p><p>Anyway, that didn’t matter to her. The only thing she wanted right now was to see the familiar face of her grandmother. She wanted to hear her voice and sit in her old home.</p><p>As she reached the village, she took a small beeline towards her grandmother’s hut.  Her steps grew quicker as the hut came into view. A small smile formed as she stepped up the small porch and quickly moved the door cover away.</p><p>“Grandmother!” She called as she finally stepped inside. Rin would be met with a sight that would scar her for the rest of her life.</p><p>In the middle of the hut was her grandmother, gaunt and pale. She looked as if she was on death’s doorstep. The old woman was so frail a small gust of wind could tumble her all the way towards the end of the world. She was breathing heavily as bones poked at her skin.  Her grandmother has always been a woman with good meat on her bones, never in Rin’s short life has she ever seen her grandmother looking like a sack of bones.</p><p>Before she could even take a breathe or even blink, she kicked of her sandals and flew towards her grandmother.</p><p>“Grand….mother…” Her words left her lips in a whisper as her trembling hands laid gently down on her grandmother’s clammy forehead. She didn’t respond.</p><p>“Please…” Rin gasped as tears swelled from her eyes. The tears were big and heavy as she sobbed at her dying grandmother. Rin grabbed her bony hand and begged for the woman to answer her. Only after what seemed like an eternity that she finally opened her eyes.</p><p>“Rin…” She gasped as her eyes gazed at Rin.  </p><p>“Shhh…don’t waste your energy” Rin whispered back as she desperately tried to wipe away her tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I-“ She gasped as she coughed, Her frail body shaking with each cough that left her body. Rin tensed as she tried to shush the woman.</p><p>“ Please….don’t…not yet..I’m not ready” She begged as more tears fell from her eyes. Why won’t these damn tears stop? She thought as her grandmother coughed her lungs out.</p><p>“I…told……them….-gasp-….not….to tell…”  her grandmother confessed as her grey eyes stared soullessly at the ceiling of her hut. As if she felt guilty for keeping this from her.</p><p>“Why!?” Rin asked.</p><p>“Focus ….on-“</p><p>“Enough!” She cut her grandmother off. She already knew what she was going to say. What a silly thing to say.</p><p>“I hate that man with all my being. I hate this stupid forsaken village. And those stupid chitter about their shitty life. I ….don’t hate you, I love you, but if you die I….” Rin gasped as her hand trembled.</p><p>“I…can’t….live” She confessed. It felt euphoric to let all her true thoughts to spill out of her mouth. It was like the chains that were holding her down started to rust and became a bit more bearable. If she could just break them.</p><p>“Rin…” Her grandmother gasped as her breathing became more labored. She was dying.</p><p> </p><p>“…Love…” She gasped again.</p><p>And that was the last word that her grandmother spoke. As she heavily gasped for her last breathes of life.</p><p>On a sunny afternoon Rin’s grandmother passed away, holding her hand. Confessing her undying love for her granddaughter.</p><p>On that sunny afternoon Rin lost a piece of her soul.</p><p>Not only did she lose a piece of her soul, but the hatred for the damned village and her life grew deeper.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Just like that her grandmother was gone. The funeral was short and quick. Some of her belongings were given to Rin and the hut was quickly given to another small family to live in.</p><p>Just like that her grandmother’s existence was erased from the village.</p><p><em>We must keep moving forward</em> the villagers told her as she protested at giving her childhood home to another family.  Her lousy husband didn’t even console her. Didn’t even show his lousy face at her grandmother’s funeral. Her friends cried along with her and gave her tight hugs. They never hugged before. Hugging wasn’t really a thing, but it felt nice. It felt good that they tried to be there for her.</p><p>On the other hand, she could hear the older wives whisper annoying words about her very absent husband. She didn’t care. Let them whisper and gossip as much as they wanted, She just didn’t care. They whispered malicious words about her behind her back, and then turn around and show fake sympathy. She grinded her teeth at them but forced herself to keep her face neutral. Even though her grandmother was gone, she still didn’t want to shame her memory by being a bad woman.  </p><p><em>Did that even matter? They already gave her home to someone else, they have erased her in days. </em>She tried her best to shove those thoughts away, but they left a strong bitter taste on her tongue.</p><p>…..</p><p>….</p><p>….</p><p>….</p><p>….</p><p>
  <strong>TW: Assault and abuse</strong>
</p><p>….</p><p>….</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> That same night Haku forced himself on her again.</p><p>What angered Rin the most was that he knew of her grandmother’s passing, yet the only thing he wanted was a fuck. It was like she was a cheap whore. <em>I really hate him</em></p><p>Anger rose like bile as she laid on her back whilst her husband rolled away from her. The disgusting fish smell violated her nose worse than the assault. Their village was not near any ocean, why the hell does this man always smell heavily of fish.</p><p>Bastard</p><p>Bastard</p><p>Bastard</p><p>
  <em>Bastard</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bastard</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Stupid fucking bastard</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a bastard” She said as she sat up and glared daggers at this man. She didn’t care anymore. However, had she even ever cared?</p><p>The answer was simple: No.</p><p> </p><p>Haku stiffened as he looked back at Rin.</p><p>“You better watch your mouth if you know what’s good for you” He said as he sat up as well and spat in her face.</p><p>Rin flinched as she quickly wiped the spit from her cheek. Her anger burned even brighter.</p><p>“My grandmother died and all you can do is fuck me!??” Rin yelled as she launched herself forward. She wanted to <em>hurt </em>him. She wanted him to feel pain. She wanted him to treat her like a fucking person. Was that truly so much to ask.</p><p>As if it was the easiest thing to do, Haku grabbed Rin’s hands and pushed her away. She gasped as she fell back down.</p><p>Haku stood up, he loomed over Rin. The shadow he casted on her sent a shiver of fear down her spine.</p><p>At that moment Rin knew she made a mistake. Her eyes were wide as she saw her husband’s fist quickly fly down towards her vulnerable body.</p><p>..</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>..</p><p>Heavy.</p><p>That was the only word that went through Rin’s mind as she quickly hugged her knees, trying her best to make herself as small as possible. Haku’s fists were heavy, with each blow his fists became heavier and more aggressive. He spat venomous words at her direction as he decided to give her a few good kicks.</p><p>“ You bitch” he finally said as he walked off from their home and into the night.</p><p>Rin laid on the ground, her body throbbing and shaking.</p><p>She still couldn’t believe she did that. She still couldn’t believe she spat those words at him. She groaned as she slowly sat up. She gasped in pain as she crawled towards the wall and slowly used it to stand up.</p><p>“Fuck!” she gasped as she shakily slid across the wooden walls and towards the entry. She needed to leave. She felt this small hut suffocate her. This hut was filled with terrible tension filled memory.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to be here anymore</em>
</p><p>She didn’t want to cry. She didn’t want that man to win. Technically he did win, he beat her so badly she could barely walk. Gasping she doubled over in pain as her knuckles turned white. Looking up she pushed her way towards the entry. Sweat covered her skin as her legs shook.</p><p>“One…more…Step…”She gasped as she pushed herself forward. Falling on her knees on the hard ground was nothing compared to what her husband just did. However, that did not stop her from groaning in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I….cant…” she gasped out as she crawled all the way to the water.</p><p>She needed to wash away his fishy smell, his stupid cursed seed and the throbbing pain from his beating. The noise of the running river became louder as she got closer. To Rin this river was like a holy grail.</p><p>The cold water numbed her physical pain, which made it easier for her to deal with the mental pain. Spitting blood from her mouth she crawled into the freezing water.</p><p>She gasped as her muscles tensed a bit before the familiar cold set into her bones. She dunked her head into the water. A gasping breathe left her lips as she pulled her head away from the water. She slicked her hair back as her eyes blurred and stared up at the full moon.</p><p>The good thing about this river was that it wasn’t very deep, and the current wasn’t really that strong. Currently Rin was sitting on her knees, and only her shoulders and head were exposed to the cold night air.</p><p>“Turn me into a bird and take me away” She whispered to herself as her eyes stared intently at the moon.</p><p>“Please…” She begged as she held back tears “…turn me into a bird and take me away…”</p><p> </p><p>No one answered back. She smiled bitterly up at the moon. She was stupid. She was so silly and stupid.</p><p>“Please….turn me into a bir—huh!” Her little prayer was cut off as she stared up at the sky. There suddenly a slow glowing streak flew across the sky. Pulling her hand up, she followed the streak with her finger as it slowly went lower and lower.</p><p>“What is that!?” She asked out loud as the streak disappeared from the sky and into the distant forest.</p><p>A tingle went down Rin’s spine. Is it….her wish being granted??? Her heart throbbed with the possibility that the Gods answering her prayers.</p><p>She didn’t hesitate as she slowly and painfully stood up from the water. She was going to the thing.</p><p>Luckily the cold water from the river seemed to have numbed her body well enough. Not bothering getting dry Rin quickly crossed the river and ventured into the dark forest. Shivering from the cold, but determined.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Rin felt stupid.</p><p>She was shivering, her body was throbbing, and she had no clue where she was.</p><p>She was going to die if she doesn’t turn back around and head back to the village. Truly, she didn’t want to go back. She crossed her arms over her chest as she slowly made her way through the trees. The moon provided a bit of light, but not enough to where she could confidently walk without any issues. </p><p>She grumbled under her breathe about how stupid she was being before she stumbled over a root and fell through a thick bush. She groaned heavily when she hit the ground.</p><p>She just stayed on the ground. Rin didn’t feel like she wanted to move. Groaning she rolled herself over on to her back as her breathe became a bit labored.</p><p>“Fuck…”She whispered as she slowly sat up.</p><p>“What…are you doing here human?” A deep voice asked.</p><p>Gasping, in both surprise and pain Rin quickly looked up.</p><p>Right there across from her, sat the most beautiful man she has ever seen. His hair was long and white, his eyes a golden color and his white clothing covered in blood. His face had odd markings as well; one being a crescent moon on his forehead and the other stripes on his cheeks. Hold on…how was she even able to look so clearly at him. It was odd, he looked human, but his presence was something different.  Never has she met a man as…colorful as him. Normally any man or woman she had seen always looked dull. It was if they had no life in them, but this man…no this creature in front of her seem to glow with a presence. It felt heavy.</p><p>Rin felt her cheeks grow hot.</p><p>“I….got lost” She said as stared at him with an open mouth.</p><p>The man looked annoyed at her answer.</p><p>“Leave, unless you want to die” He warned her.</p><p>“Can you even move” Rin challenged back.</p><p>He growled lowly at her.</p><p>Rin was scared, but by this point she truly didn’t care if this man killed her or not.</p><p>“Do not test me” The man warned.</p><p>“Are you even human?” She asked. She was curious. Was this man the streak she saw in the sky.</p><p>As if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world, the man glared at her.</p><p>Rin smiled hesitantly before she simply laid back on the ground. It was hard and uncomfortable, but Rin didn’t feel like going back home. Her muscles were sore, and her feet was covered in cuts. Her body shivered from the cold as she stared listlessly at the sky.</p><p>After a lengthy silence the man finally spoke.</p><p>“Are you stupid?” He asked her.</p><p>“Yes” Rin answered without hesitating “I got lost and now I don’t feel like walking all the way back. And also I just don’t care anymore. If you want to kill me, go ahead. Maybe I’ll reincarnate as a bird.” She mused as she quickly glance at the man.</p><p>He was looking at her with an odd look in his eyes.</p><p>“Fine..” he answered back as they both became silent.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SOOOO that’s the end for now. Finally posted this after a long time. Sorry guys! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And also side note: Sesshhyyy is heeereee….I know its soon, but I just couldn’t help myself.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This was a pretty dark chapter, and I know Rin is a bit OOC, but this Rin grew up a bit different, by this point she truly don’t give a single fuck.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Im just glad she met Sesshyy, anw </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m still feeling down in the dumps, but next chap hopelly will be updated before the year ends! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for the read!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>Humans in his eyes are like ants. Disgusting little vermin’s that breed non-stop. No matter where he traveled to, his senses always tells them that they are near. They lived anywhere and everywhere, near the ocean, next to rivers, next to volcanos and in the mountains. There was not a single place where the humans did not reside. It annoyed him to no end.</p><p>He wished to travel and patrol his lands in peace, instead he is sometimes confronted by brave little humans. They threaten to kill him while swinging their man-made swords at him. He would scoff. As if.  With a quick flick of his fingers his poison whip cuts every single one of them down. He has no reason for earthly possessions, so he leaves the corpses with their treasures and goes on with his own business. It worries him not what happens to their possessions and bodies after he kills them. </p><p>His days melt into each other as he patrols and kills whatever gets in his way. His little retainer following him everywhere he goes. He does admit he found Jaken a nuisance in the beginning, but the imp did prove himself loyal, so he lets him join him.</p><p>Thinking about Jaken. That Imp should have found him by now. It was not like as he was on foot. They had the dragon with him. Glancing at his left he took a quick peek at the slumbering woman. She was sleeping a good distance from him. Her body mostly still, her chest lifts with each labored breath she took. She smells sick, but that’s not his concern. Humans are so weak.</p><p> </p><p>Though Sesshomaru cannot deny that the small conversation he had with her intrigued him. <em>Just a bit</em>. Before the smell of sickness became more prominent. Her scent was odd to say the least. She smelled of sex, fear, blood and most importantly of fish mixed in with a man. The fish had a very distinct demon scent. The human man who must have messed with her was in some entanglement with a fish demon. The human girl was probably not aware.  Fish demons were known to be jealous creatures. If the demon finds this girl, she would be ripped to shreds.</p><p>The girl’s pain filled groans pulled Sesshomaru out of his musings, as he quickly removed his gaze from her. He was curious as to what she will do next. Though if she oversteps, he won’t hesitate to kill her.</p><p>“Good…morning” she croaked as she sat up very slowly. Rin’s body felt like it was on fire. She could feel her skin burning up, while still very much wet and cold. It was an odd combination. Not only did she feel sick, but the bruises Haku left on her body were throbbing with each breathe she took. She felt awful, and she was sure she looked awful as well.</p><p>Very slowly she scooted a bit to her right, reaching near the base of a tree before slowly leaning back. Her one eye was swollen shut, and her other eye was blurry from her sleep. </p><p>When the beautiful man didn’t reply to her morning greeting, she not so subtly glanced at him. He had his eyes closed and was leaning into the most extravagant looking fur she has ever seen in her life. The fur looked extremely comfortable and Rin really wanted a piece of it. She was certain that if she even dared to get closer to him, she would probably get eaten. Though she doubt a good looking demon like him would want to eat up a croaky beaten up girl.</p><p> </p><p>Confident that she won’t be immediately killed Rin drew up a small ounce of courage before trying to start another conversation with him.</p><p>“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a very pretty man?” She asked him.</p><p>His eyes remained shut, but his lips turned down quickly into a scowl. Rin flinched slightly at his reaction before swallowing her spit and apologizing.</p><p>“My apologies, I didn’t mean to offend you” she tried to bow, but her bruises flared with each movement.<em> I should quickly leave, he might kill me.</em></p><p> With trembling hands, she grasped the tree and carefully lifted herself up from the ground. This demon was clearly not one for conversations, so she should probably leave before she oversteps her boundaries.</p><p>“ I should probably leave now. I need to get back…before he does.” She sighed as her mood quickly turned dark. She didn’t want to go back. Living with Haku is a nightmare, and she was sure the previous night she opened a new door to frequent beatings. How on earth was she going to survive that? Haku would surely kill her. He was extremely angry the night before.</p><p>“Those bruises, where they caused by <em>him</em>?” He asked.</p><p>Rin flinched before she looked back at him with her one good eye. Her heart clenched as she was met his intense gaze. His face portrayed nothing, but his golden eyes seemed curious. Feeling a pit forming in her stomach, Rin couldn’t find the words to say. Never did she think someone, anyone be it human or demon would ask her such a question, so the only thing she was able to muster was a wide smile.</p><p>“Why are you smiling? It was just a question” he stated as he quickly looked away from the battered smiling woman. Why would a simple question of curiosity make her so happy? She was sick and bruised, wouldn’t she want revenge??</p><p>“Thank you” She answered before she limped her way from him.</p><p> </p><p>“What a curious creature” He murmured to himself as he once again closed his eyes.</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>Rin had scrubbed her body raw. The smell of fish stuck to her like a second set of skin. She used her meager supply of soap to remove the smell, but it barely made a difference. After her bath, she was able to rummage through some of her grandmother’s belongings and found a small container of salve. She remembers this salve. Her grandmother rarely used it, telling her it was expensive and hard to get. It was great for bruises and cuts. Trying her best to not use to entire thing Rin rubbed some of the salve on her bruises.</p><p>The salve smelled heavily of herbs, which thankfully helped with the fish smell. With labored breath she cleaned up the home and made herself lunch. She chewed the food quickly, afraid that Haku might catch her and beat her up. She wasn’t sure if she should make him food because it didn’t seem there was any sign of him coming back. He was probably somewhere in the village. She was curious, but at the same time she felt her shoulders heavy with shame.</p><p>Rin was ashamed of the bruises that covered her body. Ashamed of the cold she got from sleeping outside. Ashamed that she felt more comfortable with a demon rather than her own husband. She wanted to hide in a cave until she returns to normal, but her life would not let her. She had chores to do and she had to go into the village to do them. Feeling heavy she decided that she will do them on a later date. Right now, she had to focus on her recovery. The older wives would probably try to pry into her business, but right now she truly didn’t care. She just wanted to get better.</p><p>Just like that Rin stayed home, but she was tense the entire time. She constantly glanced at the entrance, waiting for Haku to burst through the entrance to land more blows on to her body, but the man never showed up.</p><p>She did not hear a peep out of him, not even when the sun set, and the moon hung brightly in the sky.</p><p>Currently Rin made some food and had wrapped a cloth tightly around a box. She was thinking about the pretty demon man. She wonders if he was hungry. With being that severely injured he must need some help, right?  </p><p>She just wanted to make sure he gets some food, and nothing else. Not that she wanted anything from him.</p><p>Making sure she was dressed properly for the cold night; Rin scanned her surroundings. She saw no sight of Haku. Great, she was sure he won’t show up for the night. Smiling a bit to herself she quickly made way back to the demon man. Despite being dark, Rin was quickly able to make her way towards him. She always had this knack for direction. No matter where she goes, she always finds her way. Her grandmother told her once that she must have inherited that from her father. The man loved to travel, before the tragedy. Shivering she shook the thoughts of her father away from her mind, truly there was no use of thinking about the dead. They were gone, so might as well move on.</p><p>Letting a small sigh leave her lips she broke through a set of bushes and was met with the pretty demon man. He was already looking in her direction. He looked curious.</p><p>“I brought you some food” She said after a moment of awkward silence between the two. Well, it was only awkward on her end. The man seemed content to never speak.</p><p>“I do not eat human food” He answered as he leaned back and closed his eyes once again. Rin clenched the wrapped box in her hands before sighing and sitting down at the same tree from morning.</p><p>“Then what do you eat?” She asked as stared at him.</p><p>“That does not concern you” He quickly answered back.</p><p>“Sorry” She muttered as she leaned back and looked up at the starry sky. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. She felt like a fool. What was she even thinking? What did she expect? For the pretty demon to swoop in and rescue her from her situation? She was sure there were many other wives who were going through the same thing, so what made her so special? Biting her lip lightly she let her one eye unfocused as she delved deeper into her thoughts.  </p><p>Did she think this demon who she barely knows would save her? Take her far away and let her find a new life? She was just some random human to him; in a couple of days he would probably forget all about her. She wanted to pull her hair out for being this naïve.</p><p>“You should eat that” The pretty man said.</p><p>Blinking away her thoughts she looked up at him. He wasn’t looking at her. His eyes still closed. He looked extremely relaxed; like he had not a care in the world. He gave of the impression that nothing could touch him. She wished she could lend his strength even if only for a moment.</p><p>“Right, It’s a shame to waste food” She answered back before unwrapping the box and slowly eating the food. She couldn’t remember the last time she was able to eat food this way. She was able to enjoy the taste. She hums as she slowly finished the box. A comfortable weight settles into her stomach as she smiled to herself.</p><p>This was nice. This small moment of peace. The sound of the animals in the forest, the gentle wind swaying her hair, and the pretty demon man resting nearby. What an odd night, but very peaceful.</p><p>She wishes to freeze time, so she could stay in this mood forever.</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>For a week straight every night Rin visited the pretty demon man. She would sit next to him and peacefully eat her food. Sometimes they would have short conversations, and other times it was quiet between the two. Rin loved her moments with him. They still didn’t know each other’s name, but Rin liked that. It added a bit of mystery to her nightly adventure.</p><p>Not only did she spent every night with her kind of, not really, but still kin of demon friend she also did not see a single sign of Haku anywhere. It was bliss. It was like he was dead, gone from the world forever. She wishes this would last forever. However, Rin is very aware that life just didn’t work that way. No matter how badly you wish for something to happen, or to stay the way it is, if it’s not meant to be then its not meant to be.</p><p>The universe works in the most mysterious ways.   </p><p>Almost as if its her new routine, Rin hummed under her breathe as she prepared her food for the night. The sun set a while ago and the night breeze was refreshing. Stepping out of her home she checked her surroundings. The night was quiet and again she saw no sign of her absent husband. Smiling brightly, she quickly left her destination.</p><p>In a matter of minutes, she reached the clearing. The pretty demon was sitting in the same spot as always. Giving him a small greeting Rin sat down next to him, a bit closer than usual, and began eating.</p><p>As soon as she was done eating the pretty demon spoke. His baritone voice sending shivers through her spine. She had to admit, she did develop a bit of a small crush on him. How could she not? He was so handsome and pretty.</p><p>“I’m leaving” He said as he stood up. Rin gasped as she followed suit. Once she stood up, Rin finally realized how tall he was. His stature loomed over her.</p><p>“Ah, I see” Rin gripped her fingers together as the man glanced at her. He gave her a one over, before abruptly turning and walking towards the edge of the clearing.</p><p>“You should be wary of that fish” He said, as he flew up into the sky and disappear into the night.</p><p>“Wait! What?” What on earth did he mean by that? What a confusing way to say goodbye.</p><p>In an instant Rin’s momentary happiness was gone. She knew this would eventually happen, it wasn’t like this powerful demon man would sit and wait for her every day. However, despite knowing this, it didn’t hurt any less. Rin’s heart sank deep down into her stomach and her mood quickly took a dive into what it used to be.</p><p>So, that was it, huh.</p><p>How disappointing.</p><p>Cleaning up the clearing Rin quickly left. The place was no longer special.</p><p>It was just another clearing.</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>Two more weeks passed by and Rin still hasn’t heard a single word of her husband. The salve she used sped up the healing of her bruises, and she was quickly able to show her face once more around the village. She was able to see her friends and despite the pretty demon man leaving her behind, she still felt like she was in a good mood. She felt a lot better, and her mood continued to get better with each passing day that she did not see Haku.</p><p> </p><p>By this point, Rin should probably be concerned. Maybe she should alert some village elders, but she didn’t want to. She didn’t feel like playing the role of the grieving wife because her husband went missing. Secretly, she hopes he never comes back.  After two more weeks that’s when Rin started to get worried</p><p>People were finally noticing his absence; they were constantly asking her where he was, and Rin was running out of excuses. Her consciousness was wearing her down. Yet she kept her mouth shut.</p><p>She knew this wasn’t the right thing to do, but she couldn’t help herself.</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>Maybe Rin should have listened to her conscious a while back. Currently the head of the village, Elder Makoto, with some of the other elders were sitting in her home. Each with a small frown on their faces. Rin felt her back hurt from how stiff she was sitting. </p><p>They arrived just when she was going to leave for the night. Despite the pretty demon man being gone, she kept the routine of going out every night and eating outside. It calmed her and brought a sense of relief into her bones.</p><p>Unfortunately this night The elders caught her half way with the bento box in her hands. They dragged her back to her home. So, here she was holding back a groan as they try to interrogate her.</p><p>The atmosphere was thick with tension, they asked question after question and Rin sincerely answered them, mostly with how she truly didn’t know where Haku wandered off to. Some the questions Elder Makoto asked her were quite frankly a bit to invasive.</p><p>“Do you satisfy your husband correctly, Rin-chan?” Makoto asked as she felt her face hot with rage. Rin bit back an insult as she gulped it down and only awkwardly smile at him.</p><p>“I, yes I do..” She bit back an angry tone. <em>Just be polite…just be polite…just be polite….</em></p><p>“Do you cook properly for you husband? And clean?” One of the other elders asked.  </p><p>“Yes, I do” She answered. If they glanced around her home, they could see how clean it was. The food she made also was always delicious, it wouldn’t have killed her husband to compliment it at least, but he only scarfed it down like a pig and left. She felt her eye twitch at the thought.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything? He has been gone for a while” Makoto asked her with a small frown on his face.</p><p>“We got into an argument and he left. He wanted to be alone, I do not know where he went, but I’m sure he is fine. He will return once he calms down” Rin answered with a small smile.</p><p>The men glanced at each other as they looked at Rin. They were suspicious, how could a wife be so calm with the disappearance of their husband? Wives should love and respect their husband. It was clear from day one Rin was not happy with her marriage, but she had to marry someone. That was simply how life was like. Women had to marry and give their husband many children.</p><p>Rin has always been an odd girl even since she was little. Her grandmother tried her best to discipline the girl, but it seemed like all her efforts were in vain.</p><p>Makoto knows despite Rin’s oddities that she was a good girl, but as the village leader he had to make a decision on this situation. Haku has been gone for far to long and Rin was to calm. Before they approached Rin some of the men went out to look for Haku, but they couldn’t find a trace of him anywhere. The last person who saw Haku was Rin. Makoto is very aware that Rin’s strength was nothing compared to Haku, but he is aware that you should not underestimate women. He doesn’t want to believe Rin would harm anyone, but the suspicion always points back to Rin. With a heavy heart a decision had to be made.</p><p>“ Rin, I’m sorry, but we need to detain you for a bit” He said as the men stood up and started to approach her.</p><p>Rin’s face fell as it became white as snow. She jumped up from her sitting position and held her hands up in defense.</p><p>“Makoto-sama, I swear to you I have done nothing wrong!” She yelled as the men quickly grabbed her arms. She fought hard against them as she pleaded with tears in her eyes.</p><p>Makoto turned his back from Rin as he felt a bit guilty. He bit back a sigh as the men and Rin stepped out of the home. They were able to walk down the path a bit with the struggling Rin, but had to stop their track when Makoto noticed a figure standing near the river. The figure was still, just like a statue. He felt his heart rate rise, he hopes it wasn’t a demon. They didn’t have the manpower to deal with such a creature.</p><p> </p><p>However, Rin instantly recognized who it was. Never in her life would she ever admit how happy she was to see Haku. Her husband was back! Proof that she had done nothing wrong. The grip on her arms went slack and Rin instantly pulled away from them.</p><p>“I told you!” Rin said as she sprinted towards her husband “I told you all he was fine!” She cheered as she reached Haku. The men followed her, wanting to get a better look at the man, but they all, including Rin, stopped in their tracks when they saw the state Haku was in.</p><p>The first thing they noticed was the fact that the stench of fish was 20 times worse than before, his skin was a pale blue, and his eyes were almost popping out of his head. Rin trembled as Haku took a step forward, water seeped from every visible orifice as his hair plastered itself onto his sickly skin. Scratches and bruises decorated every piece of exposed skin.</p><p>Rin trembled as she fell to her knees. She was terrified, not because of Haku, but because she knew her life was over now. Her husband looked like he went through hell and back, and he was staring at her with anger in his eyes.  </p><p>Haku pointed a shaky finger towards Rin, his eyes staring holes into her own. He opened his mouth as he wanted to say something, but instead he bent down and lurched out blood and water. He swayed before he looked back at Rin. Taking a deep gasp the man screeched the following words. Words that stamped Rin’s death sentence.</p><p>“<strong><em>DEMON WHORE!!!!!!!!!!</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>With those last words Haku doubled back over and fell on to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Dead.</p><p> </p><p>A defining silence overtook the group as Rin felt herself started to heave. What the hell happened to Haku? What on earth happened to him that he ended up dead? And why the hell did he call her a demon whore? How did he know he spent a week every night with a demon? Was he watching her? Why? Why? Why? Why?</p><p>Before she could say anything, the men grabbed her by her hair as they yelled profanity at her.</p><p>Her voice croaked as she begged them for mercy. Haku was lying! She would claim as they dragged her back to the village and yelled for the other villagers to get up and come outside. She begged them to not say anything, but the men continue to drag her by her hair like as if she was made of filth. They refused to touch her skin.</p><p>Rin felt herself sob as she was dragged into the center of the village and the people surrounded her, some curious and some angry that they have been awoken. She sobbed as Makoto began to speak.</p><p>“ Rin has been meeting a demon!” He yelled as the villagers gasped in revelation.</p><p>“She has been found guilty of murdering her husband!” And so Makoto told them about what happened. Rin begged and pleaded that it was not the truth, she reached out to her friends who were watching, but the women quickly turned away from her. Rin felt anger boil in her blood, how dare they turn their backs on her! How could they believe such a ridiculous story!</p><p>“Do you have anything to say Rin?” Makoto asked as he pushed her forwards towards the crowd. Rin stumbled and fell heavily on to her knees. She was heaving as she swiped her hair away from her face. Sweat stuck to her entire body as fear overtook her senses. Her eyes scanned the crowd back and forth as the men and women yelled profanities at her, calling her many names that she herself did not fully understand.</p><p>“IT IS ALL LIES! I DID NOTHING WRONG! I DID NO SUCH THING” She tried to force her voice over the yelling, but it was in vain. These people already made up their minds. No matter how much Rin pleads they will kill her. She is good as dead.</p><p>Makoto stepped before Rin, shielding her from their views and words as he calmed the villagers down.</p><p>“Good villagers, tomorrow at dawn we shall decide Rin’s punishment! Tonight, she will be locked in the jail and tomorrow she shall be served justice!”</p><p>The villagers cheered, begging for her death as she was dragged towards the jail cell.</p><p>The village rarely had use for their lonesome jail cell, normally people in this quaint village never really committed atrocious crimes.  The jail cell was old and was in at the edge of village in an old building that was barely being held up by its foundation. The last time the cell was used was about ten years ago when a village wife was caught committing adultery with a young village boy. She was held in prison for 10 days before she was released.  </p><p>Rin was shoved into the cell harshly as the wooden cell door creaked shut. Makoto locked the cell and barely gave Rin a glance as he walked out.</p><p>“Come back! Makoto-sama! I did no such thing! I promise you!” Rin pleaded as she grabbed the thick wooden bars with an iron grip. She sobbed horribly as the rest of the men mocked her cruelly before turning their backs and shutting the door, leaving her in total darkness.</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>Rin was sobbing. Her body shook with each sob that echoed in the old building.</p><p>Tonight was going to be the last night that she will live, her life ended just like that. She did absolutely nothing wrong, and yet these people were going to end her life. She dug her nails in the palm of her hands and she hissed when she drew blood. Wiping the blood away on her clothes Rin screamed profanities in the air. She wanted so desperately to leave this place, but despite it being old and creaky the jail cell would not budge no matter how much she tried to shake it.</p><p>After anger and sadness washed over her body like a cold splash, she slowly cooled down into acceptance. It was her own fault, if she just had reported Haku missing earlier then none of this would have happened. The elders would have not come to her, and probably would not have witnessed the scene. She could have lied that she found him and she would have been off Scott free, but instead her selfish desire to see the demon man every night and feel peacefulness lead to her death sentence. </p><p>Thinking about Haku she felt bitter, the man still managed to get the last laugh and drag her down to hell with him. She scoffed as she leaned against the cell door.</p><p>Rin felt her eyes flutter shut as the exhaustion finally reached her. She leaned her head a bit back as she let her consciousness slowly drift into the darkness.</p><p>“Rin, how can you sleep in a time like this?”</p><p>Rin’s heart jumped out of her chest as she gasped and quickly turned around. There at the other side of the cell stood Ami. She had a hood covering her head. She held a small candle and had a decent sized sack on the floor next to her. How did Rin not notice her?</p><p>“Ami? What on earth are you doing here?” Rin asked as she stared dumbfoundedly at Ami.</p><p>The young woman smiled sadly at Rin, as if she pitied her. Rin felt a pit of anger form in her stomach.</p><p>“Don’t pity me, Ami” Rin grumbled as she looked away from her friend.</p><p>“Oh Rin, I don’t pity you. You know you’re not the only one who is getting beaten by their husband” Ami said, she pulled back her sleeve and Rin gasped in horror at all the bruises.</p><p>“I’m …sorry” Rin whispered. She felt so guilty and selfish.</p><p>Ami shook her head as she hid her arm back in her sleeve. She glanced back at the door before she leaned forward.</p><p>“Rin, I know you didn’t do it. You’re not stupid to do such a thing. In a small village like ours killing someone is suicide” She said. Ami glanced around once again before she pulled out a set of keys from her obi.</p><p>“Don’t bother asking, because I’m not telling” Ami smiled at Rin before using the key to open the cell door. The two women painstakingly and slowly pushed the door open, praying it doesn’t creak or make a sound.  </p><p>Once Rin was free Ami snuffed the candle and grabbed the sack and Rin’s hand. She dragged Rin outside before they ran into the forest.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Rin asked her as the two women went deeper and deeper into the forest.</p><p>“Like I said, I know you didn’t do it and I know you want to be free from this place, I want the same but, I know I’ll never survive and I would feel guilty for leaving my child behind” Ami said as they stopped in their tracks. She was heaving a bit, not used to having to run.</p><p>“You on the other hand, I know for sure you can survive out there. You’re smart and you’re good at being by your own. You’re so different from the rest of us” Ami shoved the sack into Rin’s hands before awkwardly giving her a quick hug.</p><p>“The other girls are covering for us right now. We know we turned away from you, but after that we all truly felt bad. Rin go and be free. If you get far enough the men won’t follow you”</p><p>Rin felt tears prick at her eyes. Ami was being to good to her right now. As if she could read her thoughts Ami only smiled sadly.</p><p>“Go be free for all of us” They hugged one last time before Ami quickly turned back and went back to the village.</p><p>With a new will to live Rin quickly started running towards her freedom.</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>
  <strong>Heyy! I know I said I would update before the year ends, but my job had me tiirredd! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I finally was able to update it!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you for all the kind comments, I appreciate them so much and gives me motivation to continue to write.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I took inspiration from Rin and Sesshomaru’s first meeting.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>YES HAKU IS DEADD</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And his cause of death will be revealed in future chapters</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also I’ll try my best to update in a timely manner, but it really depends how tired I am after work.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hate customer service :D </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ALSO SESSRIN IS CANOONN </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All the anti’s saying they’ll drop the show, well I’m waiitinng babbyyyy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Peace out </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>